Forgotten sister
by LaylaVonVoltaire
Summary: Hyorinmaru is Inuyasha and Sessomaru's sister, she controls everything water related along with her demon twin protectors. But what will Inuyasha say when he finds out that his beloved sister is to marry his damnable brother, just to carry on their pure dog demon blood? And what does Kagome mean to Hyorinmaru after she appears with Inuyasha? Please review, Arigato! I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Her long silver hair swayed and her silver dog ears flinched in the wind as she stood on the cliff, preparing for her death by her brother Inuyasha's hands, a single tear fell from her eye as she realized that he would purify her sins for her. Her eyes closed and she felt this warm light glowing within her, it was the soul of Kikyo reacting to her own decision, she felt emotions and heard a yell in the distance. It was so familiar, so…. Comforting to her that it was shocking, she opened her eyes and Kikyo was running towards her and Inuyasha. Her sword gave off a heartbeat effect and she drew it, the Idaina kōtei no Kōri Kiba, The Great Imperial Ice Fang. It was a lovely sword; she had the powers of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, the healing power, and the killing power plus her own ice powers. Even though Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were her brothers, she was engaged to her brother Sesshomaru because of her human blood, she could suppress his killing desires. Her name, Hyorinmaru, she was half demon, her father one of the most powerful demons ever, her mother a human, but she did not despise her own parents ancestry. She embraced it with her heart and eventually she became so powerful that her human blood was not to be taken lightly. She slashed Inuyasha with it and healed his wounds, slashed towards him releasing her barrier effect and she ran off, leaving behind only small trances of tears. Asking for forgiveness and as she ran through the thick, dense woods, she had realized that her fate was to save humanity from destruction. She shed a single tear once again and disappeared for 51 years. Hyorinmaru stood in her favorite sakura tree, she loved to gaze upon the villagers hustling around and relaxing, it brought peace to her heart.

"If only I could cleanse my sins for what I've done and live peacefully with humans. But there's no way they'll forgive me for what I've done to Kaede and Kikyo's village once Inuyasha had been pinned to that tree. But even if they resent me, I'll still try and help them whenever I can. That is if I can face them seriously and communicate my feelings to them." Hyorinmaru said as she leapt from the tree she was perched in and came to the big oak tree in which Kikyo had imprisoned Inuyasha on and the faint stain of her blood remained.

She was surprised when he wasn't there so she went looking for Kaede to ask her, she no longer cared if Kaede hated her, and she would ask her help even if it cost her life. She ran down the hill silently and came before two men dragging a cart around, they had but one glance at her and they were shaking in their shoes, she sighed and asked where Kaede could be found in her calm and serene voice. They told her and asked why such a powerful Hanyou like she would be looking for Kaede but she ran off before they could ask more questions. Hyorinmaru wanted answers, and wanted them now, so she found Kaede quickly, she opened the door to the hut and revealed herself to the people inside. She saw Kaede tending to Inuyasha's wounds, Kikyo, a small fox demon child, a demon slayer, a small two-tailed cat, and a perverted monk inside all casual and friendly. She was in shock, Kikyo was alive, but she died 51 years ago when she imprisoned Inuyasha to a tree to protect the villagers. She looked at Kaede and had a look of pain and unforgiving hatred; she gritted her teeth and softened a little when she saw Inuyasha's severe wounds. Old lady Kaede looked at her and gasped her name, she stuttered asking how she was alive, but Hyorinmaru squinted her eyes in disgust and stepped in, facing Kikyo squarely. She grabbed the front of the strange shirt she was wearing and asked in a low, cold voice why she was alive and Kikyo, or the look lookalike rouge, answered with a scared what. She smirked and threw her down onto the ground and turned to Inuyasha, calmly, coldly, and hatefully just like she had in the days when she and Inuyasha were enemies right before their mother had been murdered.

"Brother, what have you done to get in this condition, have you been playing with the humans who kicked your butt over 50 years ago? Or have you gotten bullied by stronger demons such as brother Sesshomaru has always done in the past?" She spat coldly to him as he remembered her and gritted his teeth in anger at her words, she smiled devilishly and then the door opened and a hand went on her shoulder, she turned and saw Kasaisutairu, her protector whom was a beautiful young man and a full demon, standing there.

"Hyorinmaru that's enough, no need to cause conflict with your little brother right after you've awakened, he'll get it soon enough, but you really should return home and rest in the shrine more before you traumatize him until he's a useless and troublesome little brother. Please, Lady Hyorinmaru." Kasaisutairu said calmly but with plea and love in his eyes, she made a Che sound and left the village without having the chance to ask Kaede anything.

"You fucking bastard, why did you help me, you could've let me have a swing at her. I don't need you so go away, since you're the protector of her." Inuyasha said angrily, and pouting to the man before him, Kasaisutairu sighed and left silently without saying another word and caught up to Hyorinmaru at the sacred tree in which Inuyasha's and Hyorinmaru's powers were sealed in.

Hyorinmaru looked out upon the village once again before she fled to the place in which Sesshomaru's mother lived, she ran for 3 days and 3 nights, she finally arrived at her house and collapsed under a Sakura tree. She slept soundly and when she awoke she was in a great big room, gold and white all over and little dashes of crescent moons here and there. She sat up suddenly and started falling, suddenly someone caught her and she looked up into his eyes. Such lovely Golden eyes, and long, flowing silver hair, she closed her eyes again and saw his face now, and it was her brother and fiancé Sesshomaru. He looked displeased to see her and she let go of him, sat up straight and before she could say a word he beat her to it.

"The answers no, no matter what, it's still no. I will not help you ask questions to Kaede, its pointless now, so just come back to the demon realm and forget about Inuyasha. Hyorinmaru I'm telling you to stay here and leave Inuyasha to me, alright?" He asked, she closed her eyes and answered coldly and gracefully.

"No brother, I am not leaving him to you, there is questions I must ask him and Kaede, and that girl whom looks so much like Kikyo." She answered and then got up and left to ask a favor of his mother.

She found her in her throne room, Hyorinmaru knelt down and looked up at her, she looked exactly like Sesshomaru, and she smiled and spoke slowly and calmly to her, as not to anger her. She finished her explanation and she was given two days to bring the girl whom looked like Kikyo to Sesshomaru's mother. She accepted it and set off without delay to bring the girl to her, Hyorinmaru was spacing out when and ran into someone and she had fallen from a great height to the ground. It hurt but not as badly as when she was human and fell from the top of a cliff that was too high to see, luckily she caught on roots and stone edges to slow her speed down. She opened her eyes and all she saw was silver hair, golden eyes, and the red jacket and pants of a rat demon. She closed her eyes and subjected to the pain, she soon later awoke in a small hut and saw a girl with a white shirt, a short green skirt, and long black hair. She immediately sat up and successfully fell backwards due to the pain in her abdomen; she looked down and saw bandages over her chest and stomach with blood stains. Hyorinmaru turned to the girl and, for a brief moment, saw Kikyo, she blinked and shook her head and looked back at the girl, and it was that girl from before, the Kikyo look alike. She stared at her with shock and she looked away from her, she couldn't dare think of taking her to Sesshomaru's mother any time soon. Hyorinmaru sat up slowly this time and looked around the rest of the hut, she saw the very same people she had in Kaede's hut, the monk, the demon slayer, a small two-tailed cat, the fox demon child, Inuyasha, and finally old lady Kaede was there tending to Inuyasha's wounds again.

"You know, if you try to hurt Kagome I'll personally kill you, got that? So why are you here, again, Hyorinmaru?" Inuyasha spat with great anger and protectiveness.

"You fool, I'd never hurt a human, you know that, it's father's will to be kind and compassionate towards mortals, personally I think Sesshomaru needs to learn how accept the fact that he's the brother of two Hanyou, and he needs to learn to accept the fact that the human child with him can and will change him." She said calmly and with sadness and pain in her eyes.

"That's enough you two, settle down. Kagome doesn't need any more shock than she already has, so leave her be and return to your home once your wounds are healed, Hyorinmaru." Kaede said calmly and with her old woman's voice, Hyorinmaru looked down ashamed and sad as Kaede redressed her wounds with new bandages.


	2. Chapter 2

She saw Inuyasha looking concerned at her and she turned away quickly, she couldn't look at him in this state, she saw Kaede's old and truthful expression and she was shocked, seeing as all this war had not affected her kind and noble heart. Hyorinmaru smiled at the thought and looked out the window to see her brother Sesshomaru coming into the village and the villagers were struck with fear and ran from him as he walked towards Kaede's hut. Her heart surged and she looked at Inuyasha fearfully, he saw her expression and was really confused and he suddenly got hostile and placed his hand on his sword ready to fight him. She was confused and dumbfounded; she stared Sesshomaru until he noticed her and spoke rather harshly. His expression was cold and full of youth, just like always, he was truly her big brother, and the son of her father.

"Hyorinmaru, your past the deadline for the date mother set, what have you been doing? She's not a very lenient person, especially towards you, because you are still a Hanyou after all, I'm surprised she accepted helping you with your mission here. Hyorinmaru, mother is calling you for your punishment, so we must leave now in order to not make her upset any longer. Come, Hyorinmaru, or I'll make you come by force if needed." Sesshomaru said coldly to her, outstretching a hand to help her up.

"Che, you idiot, I'm not going back there, even if she saved me from death before I'll never return with the girl, she's important to me now because Inuyasha holds her close to his heart, so go and tell your mother that I'm resigning from my job and that she should come to me if she wants anything from now on. Okay, brother?" She said swatting his hand away and staring out at the beautiful blue sky with sadness and pain in her eyes.

"Then I'll bring you by force then, she's going to be mad at me but it's the only way. And you there, girl you're coming as well, my mother needs you now, come or I'll take you by force as well." He said bluntly, slamming his elbow in the back of Hyorinmaru's neck and she went limp in his arms, he looked at Kagome and took her arm in his hand and left.

Hyorinmaru awoken in the same large room she had a few days ago, but another beside her and Sesshomaru were in the room; Kagome was sitting there talking with him and she finally notice Hyorinmaru had woken up. Hyorinmaru sat up and got out of bed like she didn't notice them there, and she went to the balcony and stood there in the wind, recalling her sins once again. Sesshomaru went over to her and she ignored him, but her ears twitched when she heard the girl approaching her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she immediately spun around and got into a defensive stance. The girl looked at her scared then she softened, it was only the Kikyo look alike, Hyorinmaru sighed and looked at her with eyes full of pain and understanding. The girl looked at her with hope and compassion in her eyes, Hyorinmaru smiled and walked away to the throne room in which Sesshomaru's mother was waiting. This time she didn't kneel or bow, she stood there with her arms crossed over her chest and her face with anger written all over it. Sesshomaru's mother stood up as Sesshomaru and the girl came in, she walked to Hyorinmaru and white lightning started crackling around her left hand, she drew it back and plunged it into Hyorinmaru's chest. She coughed up blood and fell onto the ground, dying by blood loss, the girl screamed and Sesshomaru's mother glanced at her.

"Hmph, I've no use for you now that she's dead, Sesshomaru, kill her now she is but a burden to us so she must die in order to restore balance." She said coldly and walking away, Sesshomaru looked at the girl and raised his hand, white lightning also crackling around his hand, and started to bring it down towards her but a sword interfered and nearly cut his hand off. Hyorinmaru saw Inuyasha standing there and the little fox child and the monk along with the demon slayer all gathering, she smiled and called to him.

"Brother, please…. Whatever you…. Do protect….. Her. This…. Is my la….st reque….st …. B… before… I….. D…..die. Please… Inu… Yasha, pro… tect … Kikyou's…. re… incar… Na….tion…." With that her vision started becoming gray and her body was red-hot, she closed her eyes and drifted off into darkness, into nothingness.

She awoke in a white room with machines and wires all over the place, she opened her eyes all the way and looked around, there, and the girl was standing there with different clothes on, a pink skirt and a blue shirt. She sat up and felt pain, she looked down and saw bandages all over her chest, and she asked where she was and nearly fainted when she heard that she was not in feudal era anymore. That moment Inuyasha came in and sat next to her, explaining that she was in the 21st century and that she wouldn't have survived if she had stayed there, she looked around and suddenly a tall man with glasses and a long white coat came in holding a board and papers. She backed away from him hissing and scared, Kagome, the girl who looked like Kikyo and the doctor were confused but Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her with understanding and it calmed her down just a little. Inuyasha told her, in a different language only she and him understood, that she was going to be okay and that because she's a demon that she'll heal quicker than a normal human. She smiled at that and hugged him saying thank you in the same language he spoke to her, she was truly happy and began to love Inuyasha, and he smiled at her, forgiving her for her sins and accepted her the way she was. The man in the white coat was confused at their language spoken, but Kagome understood some of it, he was explaining. Then out of nowhere this very light purple shining glow started to cover starting from Hyorinmaru's chest and spreading and the same happened to Kagome and bright light engulfed everything. When the light had disappeared, Kagome and Hyorinmaru were standing and their right hand on the others heart and their eyes closed with a smile on their face, so gentle and so serene. Hyorinmaru and Kagome opened their eyes at the same time but Hyorinmaru spoke first.

"I've found you, my other half, the other half to my soul like Kikyo was originally, I feel like, since her half of our soul has disappeared from her body and found another I'm truly happy. Kagome Higurashi, won't you stay with me in the feudal era alongside Inuyasha and live peacefully, without any worries or doubts, where we can be as one and where we can protect each other, please, Kagome, think about it little one, I'll come back to the modern day Japan to receive your answer, until then." Hyorinmaru said quietly to Kagome and hugged her, and then she disappeared back into the feudal era.

"Kagome… think about it carefully, you don't have to believe her, please Kagome. If anyone should be the one to accompany her it should be me, I'll make sure she's in check, but Kagome, you can stay here and not have to worry about Hyorinmaru and your souls ever being in danger again, but it is true that Hyorinmaru and Kikyo were one soul. I don't quite know why myself but maybe it's because Kikyo is so precious to this world that you are put in danger because of me." Inuyasha spoke to Kagome softly.

"I know Inuyasha, but I'll go with her back to the feudal era, it's the only way to make sure she doesn't get killed, because if we lose her, Kikyou's soul will be lonely again and you'll live in grief." Kagome said and they started off to Kagome's house to go through the well and back into the feudal era.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are ye back to stay this time, Hyorinmaru?" Kaede said to Hyorinmaru when she appeared back in her hut all alone and with a calm and serene expression on her face.

"Bah…. Shut up old hag, I'm only here for Inuyasha, it's not like I'm here because I'm waiting for Kagome or anything." Hyorinmaru said bluntly and turned her back to Kaede.

Kaede smiled at her dishonesty, Hyorinmaru looked at her annoyed and then burst out the door, she ran and ran until she found the tree that Inuyasha had been pinned to, she caressed the place where no bark grew and put the right side of her face up against it. She inhaled and closed her eyes, _this tree; it's the same as back then, back when even _I _was pinned to it in a way. I wonder why it's always remained the same for hundreds of years, maybe because my powers were sealed into it by my blood, and maybe Inuyasha's too._ She asked herself mentally, calm, serene, and she relaxed against the tree; she eventually ended up on her knees sleeping against the tree, beautiful and defenseless. Kagome saw her fast asleep against the tree and decided to wake her up, but it didn't settle too well with Hyorinmaru, Kagome went to touch her to wake her up but Hyorinmaru's eyes flashed open and she grabbed her hand out of habit. Kagome was shocked and almost screamed but Hyorinmaru sighed and told her to leave her alone for a bit, Kagome asked if she was sure but Hyorinmaru was already up high in the tree, ignoring everyone and she fell asleep again. Hyorinmaru awoke when it was night time and went down to the village, Inuyasha was sleeping on the roof of Kaede's hut and she could feel that Kagome was angry. Hyorinmaru landed behind him silently, kicked him off the roof and stood there smiling as Inuyasha stood up confused and saw her long silver hair swaying in the wind, her armor includes a breastplate with two spikes, vambraces and armored gauntlets, as well as a pauldron on each shoulder. When damaged, her armor automatically regenerates itself using yoki. Both her armor and her long flowing sash have a decided Chinese influence, as opposed to the customary Japanese armor and sash. Her Kimono is mostly white with a blue and white cherry blossom flower crest at the collar and sleeves, showing that she is of royal birth. She wears Sashinuki Hakama, which are gathered at the ankles producing the "ballooning" effect. Her footwear consists of flat pointed ankle-high boots, also reminiscent of Mainland influence. The left side of her collar features the crest of the Azai clan. On her back is a white object that appears to have a fluffy appearance which splits into two. It is her mokomoko, it gives her defense and it constricts people. It is, in fact, part of her body because it bleeds. And her swords at her side, Idaina kōtei no Kōri Kiba and So'unga, Inuyasha got angry and yelled at her, she jumped down and landed in front of him, looking displeased and like she made a tough decision.

"Inuyasha, I can feel that Kagome's angry at you, but listen to me, you must refrain from upsetting her any more than you already have, and it is dangerous as it will affect me too. I know it's been days since I went to sleep but if you continue upsetting her then I will be forced to take action and make you repent for it, Kagome is part of my soul now, since Kikyo died my soul has lost the part of it I received from her so once she was reincarnated and came here and I met her by chance, that's when the void was complete, so whatever emotion she is feeling, I know immediately and counteract with another emotion. In order for her to stay her usual self I need you to not make her angry anymore, _alright?" _Hyorinmaru said calmly but then a dark aura rising up, lifting the hairs on Inuyasha's neck on end.

"Y… yes!" Inuyasha said sacredly to her, she smiled and jumped back up to the roof, laid down and fell asleep for about 2 hours and she awoke to bright sunlight in her eyes, or so she thought she woke up.

"Hyorinmaru come with me, it's about time you meet your older brother and fiancé, Sesshomaru. Please get along well with him, alright my darling daughter?" A familiar voice said, coming from the man holding Hyorinmaru's hand, she looked down and saw that she was young and weak, she looked up saw that it was her father.

Hyorinmaru clung to her father's pant leg and walked with him to a cliff side, the man picked her up in his arms and she hugged him, taking in the beautiful scenery. The green trees, the blue sky, the water to her right, the mountain range on her left, and her father holding her close to his chest, she closed her eyes and spoke softly.

"Papa, will you always be here for me, even if it's hard, can you stay with me, I really love you papa." Hyorinmaru said and he hugged her, he then turned around and said hello to someone, Hyorinmaru's eyes flittered open and she saw a handsome young man who looked almost exactly like her father standing there. "P-papa! Wh…..who's that man? He's….. He's scaring me!" Hyorinmaru squealed and clutched at her father's robe and a fright overcame her so she would not stop shaking in fear.

He laughed and tried his best to calm her down, he told her that he was her older brother Sesshomaru, and that he made it a point with Sesshomaru's mother to have Hyorinmaru as his wife, she looked at the tall young man in awe. Hyorinmaru's father gently set her down on the ground and she began to walk towards Sesshomaru, he looked at her with cold eyes when she was right in front of him, she tripped over something and he caught her. She looked at his gentle hand and his serene expression, Hyorinmaru smiled and hugged him, his expression didn't change but her father smiled and told her that they had to go now, she said goodbye to Sesshomaru and walked alongside her father, silver hair swaying in the wind. Hyorinmaru awoke suddenly and it was morning, tears were streaming down her face and she put her arm over her eyes to wipe them away, Hyorinmaru clenched her teeth to keep her pain, sadness, and loneliness inside of her. Inuyasha sat next to her and spoke softly but with understanding and pity in his gentle yet cold voice.

"Are you remembering old times? All those bad memories? Is it about father? Or is it about mother?" He asked her, Hyorinmaru ignored him and tried her best to not cry in front of him.

"Che… shut up…." Hyorinmaru chocked out between tears, Inuyasha sighed and picked her up, sat her down, and pulled her arm out of the way so he could look at her face.

"I knew it, you were crying Hyorinmaru. Geez you're such a big crybaby, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were more human than I am." Inuyasha had said slyly, Hyorinmaru brightened up slightly and with her eyes steady but tear filled asked her question.

"Inuyasha, when is the full moon?" She asked seriously, staring at Inuyasha with eyes of pain and urgency in her voice.

"Huh, the day after tomorrow, why are you so urgent to know all of a sudden? Got a date or something?" He asked annoyed and Hyorinmaru's eyes widened in horror, she quickly got up and told Kagome that they needed to go and get back before nightfall.

She and Kagome had set out to the well to go back to the current time in Japan, Hyorinmaru held Kagome in her arms and jumped down the well, and she then jumped out still holding her and then let her down once they were on solid ground again. Kagome opened the door to go outside but she stopped, Hyorinmaru looked out, made a confused face, picked Kagome up, and went outside. Her grandpa was standing there talking to a boy, Hyorinmaru waved to him smiling and her grandpa looked surprised, the boy saw Kagome dangling from Hyorinmaru's arm and he was more confused than Hyorinmaru had been. Her grandpa ran over and took Kagome out of her grip, Hyorinmaru suddenly became very annoyed at the boy because he seemed to be staring at her dog ears, Hyorinmaru clenched her fists almost drawing blood, and reminded herself that he was just a human. Kagome looked at her, sighed and starting talking to the boy, Hyorinmaru left silently, she took a tour of Kagome's house and a little boy ran into her, she looked at him and his expression was suddenly very happy and glad to see her, but Hyorinmaru didn't know him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Inuyasha you're back! Mom Inuyasha's back again!" He yelled in delight and a woman came into the hall, Hyorinmaru frowned and sighed annoyed at the humans before her.

"If you're looking for Inuyasha, he's still in the feudal era; I'm Hyorinmaru, his twin sister. So you're the family of Kagome aren't you, too bad, I expected you all to be somewhat… different than you are. I'm sensing no spiritual power from anyone here; does that mean priests and priestesses lose their powers some time ago? Strange, although Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation she does have unusually high spiritual powers especially her purifying arrows, I never thought they would be so strong. Oh now I remember, you're Sōta right? Inuyasha told me to tell you that he couldn't come because he isn't on good terms with Kagome right now. Oh, speaking of Kagome, where did I leave her? We ought to be going now, it's almost nightfall in the feudal era and I have plans then, well it was great meeting you all." Hyorinmaru said seriously at them and smiled, she waved goodbye to them and rushed off outside.

She found Kagome still talking to the boy and she picked her up, muttering that they needed to be going now so she should hurry and get back or she will be late for her plans, Kagome sulked and packed the things she needed to bring. Hyorinmaru carried it with one hand and jumped down the well holding Kagome close to her chest, she arrived just before sundown and Hyorinmaru hurried back to the village, she threw down Kagome and her bag inside the hut and took off. Hyorinmaru went back to the tree she and Inuyasha's power were sealed into that ancient tree, Hyorinmaru had been injured to the point of almost no return, and she walked for a long time when she finally collapsed against this tree. The blood from her wound had soaked into the tree and, almost like it had called for her, Kikyo found her barely hanging onto life, leaning up against the tree, her and tree started glowing and Kikyo smiled. Kikyo picked her up and brought her to her and Kaede's hut where she healed her wounds and looked after her when she wasn't waking up, Hyorinmaru was nearing her weakened period, and she would lose her Yokai powers for three days and two nights. It was the price she had to pay for her level of power when she was only a mere Hanyou, or half-demon like her twin brother Inuyasha, although only Hyorinmaru and her protector Kasaisutairu knew when she was weakened.

The night before the full moon, the full moon, and the day after were the days Hyorinmaru was a mere human, every time before she lost her powers Hyorinmaru would collapse where ever she was and her body would start convulsing in waves of pain. Unless she got to the sacred tree her blood was stored in then the pain was great and she was not able to move for the whole three days, but when she reached the tree she slept for the first day and then the other two she would open the portal to her shrine in which she stayed in for protection on her weakened state. Hyorinmaru touched the tree lightly just as the sun was no longer visible and her powers were starting to disappear, _so this is the time when I'm weak, the time where I cannot protect Kagome and Inuyasha from any harm, well it's better than being a powerless human all the time right?_ Hyorinmaru asked herself with a slight smile on her face and she closed her eyes. She collapsed at the trees base and was lying on the ground panting, holding her chest with both fists, Hyorinmaru screamed in agony because she took too long to get to the tree, but she was saved by her protector, Kasaisutairu. He picked her up in his arms gently and opened the portal to her shrine, just as he was about to step through the portal to the shrine someone called out to him with a nasty tone and anger in his voice.

"Hey you! Where are you going with that human? I hope you're not planning to harm her or I'll have to hurt you myself!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran up to Kasaisutairu and slashed at his arms, making Hyorinmaru fly out of his arms, Inuyasha caught her and the portal started closing.

"Inuyasha I've no time for this, give me my master back, if you don't she will be in tremendous pain unless she enters the shrine!" Kasaisutairu yelled as he tried to get Hyorinmaru from his arms, Inuyasha looked down at her and nearly dropped Hyorinmaru from the shock at realizing that the human girl he held in his arms was his sister.

Hyorinmaru's hair finished turning full black and her clothes went to a dull blue instead of the deep icy blue they normally were and reverted to a simple white and blue kimono with a red belt, Kasaisutairu lunged at him and as he grabbed Hyorinmaru and held her close he slipped through the portal into the shrine and the portal closed, leaving Inuyasha bewildered. Hyorinmaru opened her eyes in a flutter and Kasaisutairu hugged her tightly, saying he was sorry that Inuyasha found out that it was her weakened day; Hyorinmaru sighed and patted his head saying he would've found out eventually. Hyorinmaru clutched her chest when a wave of pain overcame her and she fell onto her elbows panting hard again, Kasaisutairu picked her up and placed her in the bed in the shrine and closed it off like he always has. Hyorinmaru calmed down once she inhaled the incense that burned on the inside, she relaxed against her pillows completely vulnerable and drifted off into a long sleep. Kasaisutairu woke her up the day after her last day vulnerable and her hair was slowly turning back to silver, her eyes back to gold, her clothing to the deep icy blue, and her nails and teeth to fine points, Kasaisutairu welcomed her gracefully and she smiled warmly. She stood up and hugged him, telling him silently that she was grateful that he was always with her, he said it was his job and Hyorinmaru's smile started to fade from her face. She let out her breath and pulled away, turned her back to him and started walking to the main entrance; she opened the large wooden double doors and took in a deep breath of fresh air. Kasaisutairu followed her through the woods and out into Kaede's village, there was a barrier placed between the two places for Hyorinmaru's protection, she stood on the cliff and the wind swayed her hair, the sunset made her figure look lonely and Kasaisutairu sighed to himself.

Inuyasha suddenly sat up, realizing that Hyorinmaru back near the village, he ran out of Kaede's hut and Kagome woke up to see him fleeing out the village, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sat up, fully awake and told her that Kikyo might be out there. Kagome sighed and lay back down, she heard Inuyasha's voice close to the hut, and Kagome sat up suddenly and ran out when she realized that it was Hyorinmaru that was out there. Hyorinmaru smiled as Kagome and the rest of them emerged from the hut, Kagome bombarded her with questions and she did her best to answer all of them but all she could tell her was that she had gone to her shrine to rest while she could. Kagome asked where this shrine was and Hyorinmaru asked if she wanted to see it since it was close to the village, Inuyasha looked at her weirdly and Hyorinmaru giggled, saying she won't let anything hurt Kagome so he can be at ease. Kasaisutairu showed up, bowed to her, and then waited for her to set off to the shrine, she walked past him and he followed her loyally, Kagome and the others followed at her pace. She arrived at the edge of the forest and turned over her shoulder slightly, her voice strong and her eyes full of concern.


	5. Chapter 5

"Once we pass this boundary line, be on the lookout, many demons are in this forest because of my presence so be careful alright?" Hyorinmaru asked and then smirks when they nodded; she continued and stopped in a clearing. "You guys stay where you are, someone's come to kill. You can smell it too can't you Inuyasha? The stench of wolf is coming our way, two, no three humanoid appearances, and seven wolves following." Hyorinmaru said and then closed her eyes saying the numbers, she smirked and opened them again, talking with a sort of despise in her voice. "Looks like a familiar face is coming this way, it can be none other than…" A small tornado appeared and stopped right in front of her and a wolf Yokai appeared in front of her. "Koga." Hyorinmaru said smirking and then exchanged glares with the young male wolf Yokai.

"I didn't know you were in this area, Hyorinmaru, no wonder it stunk of dog, it was you. So why are you here anyway, attacking villages again?" Koga asked her with a smirk on his face.

"No, in fact I'm escorting some humans and my brother to the shrine since they wanted to see it so badly. Oh yeah, you've met my little pet Kasaisutairu already haven't you?" Hyorinmaru said cockily and Koga took a step backwards, clenching his teeth in fear, remembering his encounter with him.

"Anyway I can't stay and chat, I've got to find Kagome so get out of my fucking way you bitch." Koga said and Hyorinmaru giggled devilishly.

"If it's her then she's right here but first, what do you want with _my_ Kagome?" Hyorinmaru said stepping aside and Kagome appeared then she stepped back in front of her protectively. Koga and Hyorinmaru both jumped back a few yards and prepared to fight, Hyorinmaru suddenly lunged sideways as the Wind Scar came barreling in her direction and she stood up angrily. "What the fuck Inuyasha, you could've killed me you fuck tard!" Hyorinmaru yelled angrily at him and he hid behind Miroku, scared out of his wits because she was a lot scarier than Kagome.

Hyorinmaru sighed and snapped to attention when Koga came charging at her full force, she smiled wickedly and when he tried to attack her the barrier that Kasaisutairu puts up to protect her at all times, except when she in the shrine, then the barrier protecting the shrine protects her, repelled him. Koga looked surprised and tried again, this time the barrier shocked him with her lightning ability, she laughed devilishly and Kagome broke through the barrier protecting them and went to Koga. Hyorinmaru was perplexed, _how could Kagome break through her barrier like that?_ Hyorinmaru asked herself silently, _is my power still weak after just awakening from my slumber?_ Hyorinmaru sighed and stood in front of Koga, she stuck out her hand to him and he took it, she helped him up and said sorry, he was surprised at her sudden apology.

"Well Koga, we've got to go, the sun will set in about an hour so we really need to be going if we're going to make it back in time." Hyorinmaru said to him casually and they both smiled and laughed at one another.

"Okay alright, you caught me, I've actually come to see this shrine too I heard that you build it all by yourself so it sounded interesting." Koga said still laughing and Hyorinmaru smiled.

"Oh really, well I could use help breaking the barrier this time, and you're just the person to help me break it." Hyorinmaru said placing her hands on her hips and she and Koga smiled at each other.

She jumped and landed on the middle of the barrier and then Koga landed next to her, Hyorinmaru raised her right arm and Koga raised his right leg, they counted to three and they suddenly attacked the weak spot on the barrier and it started disappearing. She jumped and landed on the ground and so did Koga just as the barrier finished deteriorating and her castle like shrine appeared through water mist and everyone awed at the sight of the elegance of her shrine. She smiled and said it was her best work yet and that she would want it to last forever if possible, Hyorinmaru stepped on the grounds and her clothing suddenly changed to that of a white kimono with a delicate sea blue flower pattern and her swords still at her side. Everyone followed her silently and their clothing changed also, Kagome was in a green kimono, Inuyasha in a Red kimono, Sango in a pink kimono, Miroku in a deep purple kimono, Koga in a brown kimono, Kasaisutairu in a similar kimono it Hyorinmaru's, and Shippo in an orange kimono. They were surprised at their sudden change of clothing and Hyorinmaru told them that their clothes were impure and could not handle the air in her shrine so the clothing immediately reverted to kimonos in their respective color. Kasaisutairu knelt by the door briefly and it opened, a flood of White Sea mist blew out and covered the ground around the shrine, and Hyorinmaru looked at her side and her other loyal servant, Aisudansā appeared kneeling. He was the twin of Kasaisutairu and together they were the white ice twins, Hyorinmaru placed her hand on his head and ordered him to stand. He obeyed and she turned around, sucked in a deep breath and when she blew out the mist was disappearing, she stood tall and proud, she smiled and held out her arms wide.

"Welcome, to Koshitsu no Shiroi kōri Shrine! Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Koga, Shippo, in order to remain here and to not vanish for all of eternity, you must keep a pure heart and have no dirty thoughts, actions or intentions, this shrine cleanses slight mistakes but major ones will cause you to disappear off this earth forever. And that is directed towards you, Miroku!" Hyorinmaru said happily and looked annoyed when she said his name, he looked guilty and she walked right into the shrine with Aisudansā and Kasaisutairu following her silently and obediently.

Hyorinmaru came to the garden in the center of the shrine and sighed, she breathed in the fresh air and took a nap on the deck, listening to the river flow and the wind sway the trees branches, she fell into a deep sleep and Inuyasha found her like that just in time too. A demon broke through the barrier that Kasaisutairu put up with Aisudansā when the shrine was first built, Hyorinmaru fell further unconscious and her human blood was showing through stronger than ever, her hair turned black and her eyes black too. The demon raced to her with his teeth bared and claws outstretched to kill her, Inuyasha grabbed one of the decorative swords on the wall and sliced the demon in half and killed it, he picked Hyorinmaru up and took her to the inner shrine, Aisudansā caught up with him and took her from him so that Inuyasha could protect Kagome and the others. Hyorinmaru woke up in her shrine and when she went outside the first thing she saw was blood, lots and lots of blood, some splattered on her cheek and she couldn't believe it, Inuyasha had been up for a really long time killing the limitless monsters alongside with Aisudansā and Kasaisutairu. She rushed out and caught Inuyasha as he fell; she laid his head on her lap and talked to him, brushing a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"Sh, sleep now brother; I'll take care of the rest for you, so please rest awhile in my shrine." Hyorinmaru said and stroked his hair, he had fallen asleep inside and Hyorinmaru took out her sword, smirked and made a battle cry as she jumped into the air and slashed horizontally and all of the demons attacking her shrine has been taken out within an ice blue light. "Guh…. I used too much energy…" Hyorinmaru panted and fell to her knees still panting heavily and Kasaisutairu caught her as she fell forward. "Thank you Kasaisutairu, I'll be fine now." Hyorinmaru said and stood up, she open the door and Inuyasha was up and Kagome tending to his wounds. "Good you're up, Kagome can you come with me? I need to show you something, Inuyasha stay here, this is official girl business. Kasaisutairu keep my little brother company, come now Kagome, the business I need you to accompany me with is waiting." Hyorinmaru smiled and led Kagome to the inner shrine, she moved her bedding and there was a hidden door, she opened it and walked down what seemed like endless stairs. "Here Kagome, this is something I want you to have," Hyorinmaru pulled a piece of the sacred jewel from her pocket and put it in Kagome's hand, "And also, please do not tell anyone about this, because only you, Kikyo's reincarnation, can subdue and purify this evil. The half-demon that has been sealed down here for over 5 hundred years, Jirokatsu, he once was a pure half-demon who wanted to help any human, in fact, all the humans loved him, but one day he became corrupted when he came into contact with a demon named Naraku. Please Kagome, purify his evil, this man is the only one whom can protect the curse that has been cast over the Sacred Jewel, I'm begging you, please revive and purify my lover!" Hyorinmaru said and knelt in front of Kagome, bowing to her; Kagome looked shocked and looked at the man that was chained to the wall with seals and enchantments.

"So he was your lover once, alright, I'll do it, please don't bow anymore, I will do it, without fail. You can count on my Hyorinmaru; I will surely purify this evil." Kagome said and Hyorinmaru looked up at her with a face that said thank you to her, she hugged Kagome tightly and Kagome smiled faintly. "We should head back now, Inuyasha's probably worried about us." Kagome sighed and Hyorinmaru smiled and took her hand in hers and walked back hand in hand with Kagome, they replaced the bedding and came out smiling.

"Sure took you long enough, what were you doing in there, playing a game of guess who?" Inuyasha spat cockily to them and Hyorinmaru giggled cutely, Kagome went over to him and they waved goodbye, Hyorinmaru saw them to Kaede's hut and once she stepped out of the barrier her clothing had returned to normal.


End file.
